


The Swan & The Huntsman

by adventursplorer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventursplorer/pseuds/adventursplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has the chance to bring back someone she lost, the first man that she had opened herself up to since Neal. During her escapade back in time, she meets a Huntsman whom she helps get back his heart  and escape the clutches of the Evil Queen. </p><p>Back in Storybrooke, Emma searches for the Huntsman and almost looses hope until the Dwarfs find a man wondering around the woods with whip marks on his back. His first word they all hear from him is her name, "Emma,". This story is how Emma and her Huntsman make sense of the life they have been thrown into in Storybrooke and work together to defeat the new villains of the town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hook and I had fallen down this magical portal into the enchanted forest, but not the enchanted forest it was at the time now, the old enchanted forest where my mom and dad still lived. We traveled back in time to where we stood now in the dark queen almighty Regina's castle where I stood about to watch my mother die.

I curled into Hook's side as the evil queen lit the pyre causing a large explosion of flames. I felt Hook hold me, but we needed to move and get out now before...

The person I saw turn corner looked like one of the guards but he wasn't, it was Graham and he was alive. I almost forgot all about my Snow's death when I saw him.

"Who are you?" He said drawing his sword as we got up of course he wouldn't know us but he would know Snow, I just needed to persuade him that we knew her.

"Wait, wait, wait... Remember Snow White?" I question him and he slowly nods unsure about what I might lead onto. "This is her husband and I am...her daughter and they are family friends of ours." I say giving Charming and my fellow prisoner a warning look not to say anything even though it is the half truth that they don't know about just yet.

I watch him as he narrows his eyes at us and remember that he is under control of Regina as she's got his heart. What if I could change this and bring him back to Storybrooke?

"I can help you." I tell him, but he still holds his sword right at my neck. " She holds your heart, correct?" With that he wavers slightly and I see the wheels in his head turning.

"If you help me get it back, I can help you escape." He then states to me with that hope I saw in his eyes the night he died when he finally remembered. I forgot that the others didn't know Graham and turned to introduce him, even though he didn't know that I knew him.

"This is the Huntsman," I tell them and Charming gives me an even more confused look, but I don't blame him, he wouldn't know how I knew all of that from the first time meeting him.

I hear a buzzing sound above my head and try and swat the large ladybug away but it comes up close to me and I finally see it for the first time. Charming then pushes in front of me and takes the bug in his hands, "Snow?" he says smiling as the small bug walks about his hand.

The Snow bug turns and looks at Graham who looks as confused as Charming did seconds only ago. "Long story. Let's get your heart back and then get out of here."

We run through the halls until we reach a massive chamber with a wall of drawers, to know which was Graham's would be difficult. "That one." he says pointing to a box in the middle with an arrow and shooting strait at it hitting dead center.

I wheel the ladder on the side and climb to the row and grab the box from the shelf which releases itself when I pushed it inward and drop it down to Graham who catches it single handedly. I also couldn't help but notice Hook's intense glare and scowl at Graham.

I guess that he would just have to deal with the fact that I was getting Graham back, and yes I know changing the future is bad, but Graham didn't deserve to die, especially not in the way he did.

I look down at the shoelace on my wrist remembering the moment when I had kissed him, the first guy after Neal that I had let my walls down. If anything what we had could have lead to love.

I jump off the ladder, landing next to Graham, "What about a way out?"

His eyes light up as he smiles at me and turns on his heels looking down at the crowd below before looking back at us. "She's still down there, follow me." Charming and Hook are on high alert as we move through several other halls to a smaller narrower passage way.

Graham seems desperate to escape, trusting me with such little information that I gave him. He walks next to me at a rushed pace, "So what's your name?" he finally asks breaking the sound of our feet slapping on the cobble stones of the floor.

"Emma. Emma Swan." I whisper not wanting Charming to hear.

"It's nice to meet you Emma." He says peeking around a darken corner.

"Do you have a name?" I ask him curious of his identity in this land.

"The only name I have is what the people have given me, The Huntsman." He says slipping around the corner watching me as I walk past him. "How do you know do much about me, might I ask?" He finally asks as we reach a door.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I say to him, not wanting to bring up anything that might cause Snow, Charming or our new additional female prisoner, to question about.

Hook and I have finally fixed this whole thing, we only need a way to get back home with our new friend, plus a way to turn Snow bug back into Snow, my future mother to be.

The night air is cold and fresh as we step outside into a dense forest area, "This way," Graham tells us and we follow.

We travel for half an hour, stopping finally in an open area. Graham looks at the box in his hands and opens it, lying inside is a luminous beating heart. He picks it up and holds it out to his face as Charming and Hook set down on a log, taking a drink of water.

Walk up to Graham as he looks at it confused, "Need a bit of help there?" I say taking the heart knowing that because I've done it once before I can do it again.

He nods and looks at me not saying anything but letting me take the heart, "This is going to hurt a bit." He watches me carefully, "1,2..." then I push the heart into its rightful place.

He lets out a groan in pain for a second and then takes a deep breath in and smiles. That smile that he gave when he kissed me, all the memories flooding back to when he was alive. But he is alive, he's got his heart back and he's able to feel again.

I then realise a second problem, Snow is still is bug. Suddenly a blue light comes from the distance and the Blue Fairy appears. "My dear, what a mess we have here." she says directly looking at Hook and myself. "Nothing I can’t fix though." She tells us waving her wand, which releases a blue light of sparkles hitting the ladybug version of Snow.

Snow stands up and I rush at her almost knocking her over, "You're alive!" I say rather loudly forgetting that she's only 'met' me a day ago.

"Yeah..." she nervously says patting my back. I step back and look at her awkwardly.

"Sorry, I'm just happy that you're alive." I weakly try to explain to which she gives me a weird look.

"Well we should get going, I believe our time here should be coming to an end." I hear Hook say from behind me in a rather annoyed voice.

"Yes, you guys are more guests around here aren't you?" The Blue Fairy tells us with a mischievous smile and then waves her wand making her disappear.

"Now how to get home." I say turning back to Hook who gives me an eye roll for some reason.

"We should be on our way as well, I need to get your ring back." Snow says sending a cheeky smile towards Charming who gives her a loving grin when she looks away, we've set the time back right.

I look at The Huntsman who sits on a log in the shadows, staring right at me with his blue eyes that I once fell for. Once he catches me watching him he looks down from his daydream.

I turn around and Snow and Charming wave us off as they leave, Hook gives me a look and I turn to the Huntsman and ask, "Can you please stay with her for a while, while my... friend and I talk for a second." He nods and watches the maiden as she sets herself down on the ground.

Hook and I follow Snow and Charming, five minutes behind them and watch as their love starts. They then split apart and leave each other, only to be reunited again in the future, but they don't know that yet.

I feel my eyes sting with tears as I've just watched true love being formed. "It's alright to cry Swan, it's not everyday that anyone gets to see their parents fall in love." I smile and wipe away the tears off my cheek and we make our way back to where the Huntsman still sits in the same position watching the woman.

I gesture for him to follow me into an open patch of ground where we can discuss what will happen next. "Ok this is going to sound so weird but I need you to stay alive for the next couple of months, after that we'll finally meet again, but not here, somewhere else. You just need to keep your head down, but stay in the enchanted forest." I tell him who just watches me cautiously but nods, not really saying anything. I watch him for a few seconds just to get his reaction but receive nothing.

I turn away and walk three paces before I hear "Emma?" being said from behind me.

"Yes Huntsman?" I say, smiling inside with hearing the familiarity of my name said by him.

"Why did you save me? I mean I worked with the evil queen. I was on her side. You barley know me,” He says with raised eyebrows.

"I know things, and I know saving you was something I had to do, you may not remember me when I see you again." I tell him, watching his curiosity grow.

He walks right up to me, looking highly intimidating as he towers over me. He presses his hand to my cheek, spreading the warmth of it and leans down and kisses me, I feel the memories of the day I lost him coming back to me. "I surely won't forget that," he smiles against my mouth then turns and leaves, picking up his bow and arrows as he does.


	2. Chapter 2

I hear rustling behind from me and a dark faced Hook comes out. "So you've known him for what? Ten minutes and you kiss him?"

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you Hook." I say pushing past him, "and I've kissed him before just so you know."

"Changing the future now are we?" He says slightly sulking.

"Wouldn't you for someone that you fell for?" I stop and say quietly and then walk into the clearing where the maiden still sits plucking at the grass on the forest floor with Hook walking behind me.

"How to get home." I say as she looks up at me," and what to do with you."

"I'm still confused as to what's going on," she says

"We live in the future and we’ll we can’t have you mucking things up around this time. You're going to have to come back with us." Hook tells her and she starts objecting but I grab a branch and knock her out.

"Sorry." I mumble, "Can't wait to get back with this one."

"Why don't we ask someone that always seemingly has an answer to everything?" Hook says knowing that Rumplestilskin can help us.

"Did someone think about me?" I hear a voice pop up from behind me.

"Crocodile." Hook spits out his nickname for the gold skinned imp who hisses at him and draws his sword. "You might not want to do that, I believe I might save yours or your sons life in the future." Hook says and I mentally face palm myself, Hook shouldn't have mentioned Neal.

The imp has a curious look on his face and lowers his sword, "From the future are we? Tell me." He says swinging the sword around and putting it back into the belt.

"I don't think you want to know." I say trying to avoid talking about what comes for him.

"I don't die do I?" He says genuinely intrigued by what we have to say,

"No, but we didn't come here to talk about the future, we'll sort of... We need to get home." I tell him as he turns around.

"What happens to Bael?" He asks with a more serious look on is face.

"We'll tell you that if you can give us a way out of here." Hook finally speaks up.

"Only those that opened the portal can reopen it to get back, so unless one of you's is magical then there's no way of getting you home." He says and laughs.

I'm supposedly magical but there's no way of actually knowing if I am or not. "I can send you somewhere you can give it a go, if it doesn't work you're stuck here."

"Deal." I say and stick my hand out.

I was going to have to try this magical thing, if Henry believed then so could I and if I was to get Graham back then I'd have to try.

Rumple whisks us away transporting us into a vault of some sort, I'm still disorientated from the whole forest to vault.

"Now tell me what happens to Bael." He says almost in a whisper like he knows the inevitable.

"He and I have a kid together, but he doesn't know until the child's 11. Then after some complications involving Peter Pan, he passes away sacrificing himself for you, I and his son." Even though I'm blunt and quick in telling him, I tell him I'm a soft voice easing the blow.

"I can't change any of this, can I?" He asks with a break in his voice.

"No you cannot." I say as he brings out a vial of some form of liquid.

"Once the portal is open, I'll take this potion making me forget all that's happened this past day." He says looking sadly down at it.

"Now to open a portal." I say changing the subject away from Neal and sharply turn towards the empty space.

After a few tries and pointers from Rumple I manage it, I look back just as he downs the small potion and jump through.

It seems like it's taken a day traveling through the time, but we arrive back in the barn where it all started. I get up remembering to try and find Graham, not sure what will have happened.

Skip through all the Snow Queen section of the series, minus the Captain Swan to where Robin has just left the town and they're all headed back to the town.

I sat in Granny's wallowing over a drink, finally having some time to thing about other things than a Snow Queen and magic. Suddenly Grumpy came in yelling for me, "Yea, I'm here." Usually when Grumpy yells for people in Granny's something has gone wrong.

Hook's been hiding out after his encounter with Gold and I thought maybe I should give him a chance, he's been there so much for me and how have I repaid him? With nothing.

I follow Grumpy out and into my car, and start driving following his sharp directions towards the town line.

We stop the car and get out where a cluster of other people have gathered, mainly the dwarfs. "What is it? Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I ask the crowd as I start moving towards the commotion.

"It's the Huntsman, he's alive." I hear someone say and I push towards the front of the group where I see an unconscious Graham, lying dirt streaked in only a pair of trousers, his chest rises and falls, making the worry that he was dead go away but he doesn’t look like he’s in any good condition.

He looks up at me and blinks away at the light, "Emma?

"Huntsman?" I say crouching down to kneel next to him. "Huntsman?" I repeat and he nods and props himself up on his arms.

"Can someone get him a blanket and into my car, we'll get him to the Hospital." I tell Grumpy who looks at me for orders and nods at the instructions.

We help him up but his legs are too weak so I have some of the other dwarfs help pull him along, his back is scarred and bloody with the unmistakable look of whip marks. "Also can someone get Doctor Whale to come in."

“Emma?" The Huntsman weakly says my name, "Who are all these people?"

He didn't remember Storybrooke of course; he wasn't here for any of it. The town’s people wouldn't know him either, but Regina, Snow, Hook, and myself would, they might remember him from The Enchanted Forest if they had any encounters with him. 

“I’ll tell you about everything that’s happened later, I promise.” I say as the boys set him lying face down on the back seat of my car, looking extremely uncomfortable.

“I tried to stay safe Emma, but the Giants caught me and tortured me.” He mumbles referring to what I had asked him to do.

“It’s ok, you’re ok now. Your heart is still safe, isn’t it?” I ask him and look back to see how he’s doing, which isn’t good as his face is contorted into a look of pain.

“Safe in my chest, I would never give up something that was due to be given to someone else.” I smile at that knowing that it’s safe, but blanking out what he had said after.

We pull up to the hospital and there’s already a team of nurses there called in by Grumpy. They help Graham out of the car and onto one of the portable hospital beds and wheel him into the hospital.

I follow in wondering why the cuts aren’t healed. I don’t know how long he’s been in Storybrooke to be honest, maybe because the ice barrier broke, he was finally able to come through after the whole time travelling experience Hook and I went through. 

Doctor Whale arrives all prepped and examines The Huntsman’s back, “Looks like he’s had these for quite a while, not healing very well and some of the area’s are slightly infected. Luck they found him when they did.” He mutters to the nurses stationed around him.

I watch as they give him anesthesia and then start cleaning all the dirt and mud from his back. I hear a commotion from behind me and see Hook running in with Regina and Henry following. “Bloody hell Swan.” I hear Hook mutter.

“Who’s that?” Henry asks from behind Hook trying to get a glance at The Huntsman.

“That, Henry is the Huntsman.” Regina tells him in a matter of fact voice and she glances at me, silently asking for a private word.

We walk a bit down the hall way and Regina sharply turns to me, “What is he doing here? How is he even here, I wouldn’t have though he would have stuck in the Enchanted Forest after he stole his heart back, which I still don’t know how he did that.” I watch her bundle up all her confusion and keep my mouth shut remembering that I didn’t tell anyone that I had saved the Huntsman from the castle; hopefully mom and dad won’t piece everything together.

“Regina, stop pacing,” I say as I step in front of her holding her out at an arms length, “I’ll check into what’s happened, but for now just stay away from him because I don’t think he’ll want to see the Evil Queen. Even though you’re not…” I finish and she nods with a worried look on her face.

I walk back to where Hook stands with the kid and he gives me the ‘we need to talk look.’ I nod at him and he walks over to me while Regina talks to Henry.

“Hook, you cannot say anything to anyone about what happened when we went to the Enchanted Forest, if Regina finds out what I did, I’m sure she’ll kill me.” I say and he nods.

“And Hook, thanks for everything and I mean everything.” I say and walk up to him and hug him, if I don’t want anything ‘relationship like’ with the pirate, I at least want to be friends.

It takes about half an hour until Dr Whale has finished cleaning and bandaging him up and I walk in to see he’s starting to wake up, “I presume he’ll be exhausted so keep the questions to a minimum.” I nod and set myself down on the side of his bed.

“Emma.” He croaks looking at me with those piercing blue eyes.

“Hey,” I say scooting the chair closer to him and taking his hand.

“Where am I?” He asks me suddenly aware of his surroundings, slightly panicking at the new environment 

“It’s ok, you’re in Storybrooke hospital.” I say to him squeezing his hand and he relaxes slightly.

“Storybrooke?” He questions the name of the town, as he’s never technically been here before.

“Yeah, it’s a different land. You’re not in the Enchanted Forest anymore, this place is very different to there and it’s going to take some time to get used to.” I say and stroke some of the hair out of his eyes which seems a bit over grown.

“If this is a new land, I need a new name. ‘The Huntsman’ I presume will be out of place here.” He says watching me as I smile at him, seemingly putting a light in his eyes as well.

“I think, Graham suits you.” I say and he frowns, I give him a quizzical look. “What’s wrong?”

“That name is so familiar, like I should know it. Emma, you told me before that things were going to happen and that I needed to stay alive. You knew that I was going to die... but you prevented that by giving me my heart back and telling me to run. But how?” He says questioning me.

“I changed your future. Before I went through the time portal, the Queen stole your heart and it was still stolen when you came to Storybrooke during the first curse. She then crushed it when you started remembering your old life in the Enchanted Forest because she didn’t want anyone to ruin her happy ending, but we’ve and she’s now changed for her son.” I say feeling like I’m overwhelming him with information. “So to prevent your death, I stole your heart back and gave it back to you. 

He nods slowly and tries to sit up but grimaces in pain when he moves, “So my name was Graham, I’m presuming.” He says with a slight smile on his face making me sigh in relief that he understands.

“Yeah and you were the Sheriff of the town, you also arrested me twice on false accounts.” I say smiling as he laughs.

“Well I apologise for any inconveniences I might have caused you.” He says looking down at our intertwined hands smiling.

“I already forgave you for everything. But Graham, you can’t tell anyone what I did for you. I mean if Regina found out she wouldn’t be too happy with me, because she’s already lost Robin Hood and that was kind of my fault.” I say to him leaning forward in my chair and cover our hands with my other hand 

 

“I promise I won’t say anything.” He says once again smiling, which I still hadn’t gotten used to.


End file.
